


I Wish I Could Remember (I Don't Want You To)

by SotheBalanceShifts



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 Works [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Assassins, Assassin AU, Barry becomes an innocent cinnamon roll again, Barry wants to remember, I guess he wants him to?, Kinda?, League of Assassins AU, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Tumblr: olivarryweek ×, but Oliver doesn't want him to, day two: amnesia au, married!Olivarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: This Barry would not- but his Barry would. His mentally unstable, murderous Barry would stay at his side for the rest of time. So Al Sah-Him let Barry drink the wine, he let himself catch Barry, he let himself truly accept the fact that when Oliver Queen died, so did Barry Allen.





	I Wish I Could Remember (I Don't Want You To)

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, kinda dark I guess?  
> ~Dani

The man screamed as a knife penetrated his skin brutally. The owner of the knife, a one Oliver Queen- rather Al Sah-Him- growled as he shoved the blade in further. With Barry not being able to remember anything within the last four years, Oliver was having trouble controlling his temper with the man who had caused such a thing to happen. 

“I-,” The man began before sputtering at the blood that had dripped into his mouth. Having tortured the man for the past few hours, Al Sah-Him grew tired of not getting a solid answer on how to restore his lover’s memories. Cleaning the knife with a rag, Al Sah-Him placed it into a tool bag and promptly left the League of Assassin Dungen. 

Before entering his room, Al Sah-Him made sure to clean off all the blood that had splattered onto his body, and hid the bad in an empty room. When he entered, Barry- who had been sitting on the bed staring into the wall- looked over to him with a smile. When he had found Barry outside his room, bloody and beaten to a pulp, Oliver had almost killed everyone within a half mile radius just to relieve his anger. Barry had no idea why he was in the league of assassin. In fact, his most recent memory is a fight he had with Oliver that left him emotionally exhausted. Al Sah-Him could not remember what he had said in that particular argument, but he knew the timeframe Barry remembered- a week before Hunter Zolomon had killed his father. 

“Hey Ollie,” Barry said, getting up to greet him. Al Sah-Him almost wished that Barry could stay like this forever- here he looked so innocent, so different than the Barry he had lived with the last three years. A crazy, mentally unstable Barry was nothing compared to this one in front of him. Oliver has always been a man to want what he can’t have- and want he wants is for Barry to be at his side, but also for Barry to be untainted by the horrors he had witnessed when he walked into Star Labs for the last time- the time when Al Sah-Him let himself become Oliver once more and it had cost him his awareness, resulting in Barry getting kidnapped and tortured. 

“Ollie, when do you think I can see Cisco and Caitlin?” Barry asked innocently, unaware that the two people were dead, unaware of the blood that tainted his hands- the blood that  _ Oliver _ would have cleaned up, but Al Sah-Him was not a man to do that. Instead, he would cherish the blood, he would have it running across his back as Barry moaned his name.

“I think it’s better if you don’t,” Al Sah-Him- no, he was Oliver with this Barry- spoke in a clam tone, trying to will  _ some _ emotion into his voice. It had been so long since he last had to do that-  _ his _ Barry understood that Al Sah-Him didn’t like emotions, so Barry just substituted Al Sah-Him’s emotions with giggles at random times- every time he did that, Al Sah-Him would remember that the man was broken mentally and would never be the innocent Barry he used to be.

Barry rested his head on Oliver’s shoulder and hummed. “I wish I could remember what happened in the four year blank, Ollie.” 

_ I wish you don’t, but you have to, my dear. _

It took three weeks and many hellenistic hours of torture, but the man finally told Al Sah-Him how to restore Barry’s memory. As Barry drank the cup of flower-flavored wine, Al Sah-Him wished that he wouldn’t- he wanted to keep this sane Barry, however, this one would not side with his way of finding information out once he revealed how it was done. That’s why he needed his Barry back- so that he could be able to use his methods, because, at this point in the game, Al Sah-Him did not know how to be human anymore and he needed someone who would stand by him. This Barry would not- but his Barry would. His mentally unstable, murderous Barry would stay at his side for the rest of time. So Al Sah-Him let Barry drink the wine, he let himself catch Barry, he let himself truly accept the fact that when Oliver Queen died, so did Barry Allen. 


End file.
